


Blossoms- SoulMates AU

by Astrumiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul-Mates AU! Where a young child is taken to the top of a cliff on a windy day and they take their chosen flower seeds and cast them into the air to land and grow in their soulmates heart. The flowers will grow in the other person’s heart and bloom when the soul mates meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossoms- SoulMates AU

Soul-Mates AU! Where a young child is taken to the top of a cliff on a windy day and they take their chosen flower seeds and cast them into the air to land and grow in their soulmates heart. The flowers will grow in the other person’s heart and bloom when the soul mates meet. 

Dean’s mom always had sunflowers blooming over her heart, and his dad had fennel flowers over his. Some people like the lady next door, didn’t have flowers, instead she had a tattoo of beautifully rendered lilac. When Dean asked her about it she smiled and told him her soul mate had died in a war and with him the flowers of her heart. 

When it came Dean’s turn to cast the seeds into the wind he held them close to his heart first and hoped that he would find his soul mate just like his mommy had found his daddy. 

❀~ ❁ ~✿ 

Castiel held his seeds close too, when he came to the cliff on his 8th birthday he was terrified of losing the tiny seeds in his hand, they seemed so very very small. They’ll bloom beautifully his mother told him as he let them scatter in the north wind.

It wouldn’t be until years later that Castiel would see just how beautifully the tiny seeds would bloom. He wandered around the new coastal city his family had just moved into, walking along the path leading to the cliff by the city he kept his gaze on the sea. The cool sea breeze whipped past him playfully and it seemed like the sun was warming him to his very heart. The constant crash of the sea and the song of the wind were interrupted by the sound of running feet and crunch of loose gravel. 

In that moment Dean made it up the cliff, he came here every day as a habit, ever since his mother had taken him here ten years prior. 

"To meet your soul mate in the place you scatter the seeds of love is very good luck Dean." Mary had told him. "It means your souls will always find each-other, again and again no matter what.

Dean froze, for the first time there was someone waiting for him, for the first time he wasn’t alone and then he felt his heart burst into bloom as the boy standing in front of him let flowers of his own bloom from his heart.

"Forget-me-nots!" Castiel gasped out as the terrifying and exhilarating bloom took place. He saw the strangers, but no not quite strangers anymore, he saw his soul mate’s heart burst forth with flowers if blue which had sprung from the very very small seeds he had clung to so desperately years ago. His soul mate nodded weakly and broke into a smile. 

"Yeah and you have apple blossoms" he told Castiel. His soul mate then took the last few steps forward and surprised Castiel again by placing a hesitant kiss just under the collarbone and above the flowers, and another one ever so sweetly to his waiting lips.

"So what’s the name I’m never to forget?" Castiel asked quietly as he brought his forehead to Dean’s

"Dean, Dean Winchester." Dean breathed out "And what’s the name that made my heart and soul bloom? 

"Castiel, but for its Cas if you want it to be." Castiel told him. 

"Yeah I’d like that, I’d also like to"- Dean was cut off by another, deeper and longer kiss.

"Yeah me too." Castiel told him as they twined their fingers together. 

"C’mon then" Dean told him leading the way back into town. "I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life and every life after with you." 

They left the cliff and where they had stood now grew two new buds in the earth, a tiny forget-me-not and the smallest sapling of an apple tree.


End file.
